


Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chapters of Gifs, Derek Dies in Stiles' Dream, Derek is Real, Gifset, M/M, Medical Procedure, Stiles and Derek Don't Know Each Other Yet, Stiles is Dreaming, gifs, implied magic, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Stiles might be dying. His brain won't let him sleep peacefully anymore, not without dreaming of a man he's never met. These dreams are hyper-realistic and terrifying for Stiles when he realizes that he's in love with the man in his dreams and the man keeps dying.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	1. Is it Really Just a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions of the gifs are posted beneath the gifs themselves to aid in text-to-speech programs. Please let me know if this feature does not work correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work title comes from _Dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac.

Stiles is in bed. He rolls over and grips the bed sheet tightly, firmly in the grasp of a nightmare.

The man in Stiles' dream is grabbed by a creature wearing the bones of a bear. It throws the man onto a short, stone wall and starts stabbing him in the chest.

Stiles jumps out of the back of a van and starts walking toward where the man is. He looks worried.

The man is leaning against the wall. There is blood trickling from his mouth. His lung is punctured. He turns his head toward Stiles, whispers, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry," and the light fades from his eyes as he dies.

Stiles is starting to toss and turn, still asleep in bed. He shouts, “No! Don’t! Please!” and wakes himself up, saying, “What?”


	2. Because It Doesn't Feel Like It

The man from Stiles' dream gives him an inquisitive look. Stiles sighs and shakes his head, grudgingly saying, "Okay. I'm in."

The dream changes and now there is a woman standing over the man. She has an extendable baton in hand as she follows him while he tries to crawl away from her. It's obvious he's in pain and that she is enjoying it.

The man glares at the woman before trying to attack her. She laughs and hits him with her baton. The man jerks away, rolling to a wall where he twists in agony from the electricity.

The woman smiles at the man and says, “You know what has to happen now, don’t you?” He looks like he’s trying not to show emotion, but it’s obvious he’s scared and angry. The woman throws her head back and laughs, saying, “Goodbye, Derek.”

Stiles wakes up, screaming in terror. His dad comes running into the room, yelling his name. Stiles keeps screaming as his dad reaches him.


	3. It Just Felt So Real

Stiles' dad and Melissa stand in front of Stiles as he prepares for an MRI to look at his brain. Stiles' dad tells him, "Everything's going to be okay. Okay?" Stiles nods and his dad smiles at him.

Stiles is lying on a platform that takes him into the MRI machine. He looks a little worried.

Stiles tries to get comfortable and is told, “Please don’t move.” He moves a little more and is told, “And try not to fall asleep.”

Stiles falls asleep anyway and dreams that there is a large black wolf coming for him.

Outside, in the real world, the doctor points at the scan of Stiles' brain. He asks Stiles' dad and Melissa, "Do you see these areas?" The areas he points at are highlighted in orange compared to the rest of the gray scan. Stiles' dad nods. "There's no medical explanation," the doctor continues. There is no medical reason for Stiles to be having such vivid dreams of the strange man.


	4. It's Only Me Who Wants to Wrap Around Your Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from _Dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac.

The dream wolf turns into the dream man, Derek per the dream with the woman. Huh. Werewolves.

Stiles confronts Derek in another dream and wrangles a confession from him. Stiles asks, “You’re real?” And Derek replies, “I don’t know what else to tell you, Stiles.”

Stiles wakes up in a hospital bed after his MRI. He gets up quickly because he has a mission.

Real Life Derek walks to his car and notices that there’s a note on his windshield. He grabs it.

Real Life Derek unfolds the note and reads it before looking around almost panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for smaller first gif. I cropped out most of Kate and sizing it up didn't look right.
> 
> All gifs made with [EZgif.com](https://ezgif.com). Note: this is not an endorsement. It's just the site that I use to make my gifs.


End file.
